


Hand Sizes

by softcalender



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After School Hangouts, Cute, Dating, Falling In Love, Fluff, Holding Hands, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, but its not kinky sorry they are JUST starting to date, i said what i said in the summary, is more appropriate actually, so many feels, they are in highschool 3rd year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender
Summary: After practise, the Captain and Vice Captain trying to find transportation for a practise game with Nekoma.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	Hand Sizes

"Don't stay too late guys! The game is on Sunday rest up."

"Hush Yamaguchi, I should be reminding you not to keep obsessively practising your serves this weekend. Don't get hurt again before a game."

"Yeah yeah Captain."

Kageyama laughs at them, "We mean it. Please take care," the vice-captain looks at everyone, "all of you."

The team grin and nod back. The new first years enthusiastically exclaim they will be in top shape for the practise game with Nekoma and sprint off in a flurry. Whilst the others calmly leave the locker room. Except of course Hinata.

"Oo are you guys gonna get up to something naughty cause honestl-"

"HINATA BOKE!"

Hinata was thrown flying out of the room.

Kageyama yelled after him, "We need to figure out the logistics to get to Nekoma since the last guy cancelled. Go home!"

"Aish I was just messing around!" But he was grinning as he said it, he loved teasing Tobio. "See you Kageyama!" And Hinata left, skipping away to his bike.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes from the chair he was sitting on, laptop balanced precariously on his lap. "You let them get to you too easily."

"I am not the silver tongued devil you are." he retorted smoothly, taking a seat on the floor next to Tsukishima. As he says this he leans his head on Kei's upper thigh and closes his eyes. One leg propped up to support his arm he nuzzles into the heat emitting from his boyfriends thigh. 

Kei is so fond because he can't even pretend to tell him to stop.

"Hey... you okay? You went really hard on yourself and them through practise."

"I want to beat Nekoma so bad."

Kei laughs and threads his fingers through Tobio's damp hair. Slowly he massages Tobio's head. Gently scratching and kneading. Petting and pulling. Causing Kageyama to _mewl_ in response. _Kei_ was starting to feel some type of way.

Kageyama was gorgeous, his dark raven hair contrasted so sharply with his cerulean blue eyes and Tsukishima's breath caught when Tobio opened his eyes to gaze back at him. His eyes were unfocused slightly. 

"Mm.. I am now. Thank you." 

As he says this Kageyama reaches for Tsukishima's hand. Gently he squeezes it and presses his lips to it, all the while keeping eye contact.

Kei loses his cool for _just_ a second, letting his body go slack and suddenly the laptop that was on his lap was slipping and there is a flurry of motion as Kei yanks his hands from Tobio's hands as simultaneously Kageyama reaches for the falling laptop. Kei accidentally kicking up his leg to stop the laptop and hits Kageyama on the chin and its a whole mess but at least the laptop was caught by the both of them. 

Another frenzy of furious apologies from the two of them while Kei sinks to the floor to examine Kageyama's bit lip and Tobio tries to check for any damages on the laptop.

"You need to sort your priorities! Your lip is bleeding for God's sake King!"

"The laptop could be broken and we can't get to the practise game Kei!"

"Just- One second!" 

Pouting, which should not be as cute as it is Tsukishima's mind provides, Kageyama sits on the floor as Kei lightly dabs at the light blood on his lip with a towel. Kageyama was still eyeing the laptop for damages but Kei assures him it is fine. It didn't even touch the ground when it fell anyway.

"Kei, we could multitask, I'll just start up the lapt-"

"If you start the laptop. I will not kiss you for the next three days I swear it."

That immediately shuts Kageyama up. Which Kei can't help but smirk at causing Kageyama to frown even deeper.

Kei tells Kageyama to apply pressure to the wound while he cleans up. Then finally the laptop is turned on by Tsukishima. Who has decided that the floor is the safest spot until they get a desk in this room. 

"Does it still hurt?"

"A little but it's better, thank you."

"Don't thank me," Kei mumbled," I kicked you."

"Hey! Not your fault." 

Kageyama warmly takes Kei's hand that was frenetically typing on the laptop. Kei looked at him, worrying his own lip.

"It's really alright Kei. No one's fault."

There was a moment of silence and Kageyama knows Kei still feels bad. 

"Your hands are so crooked."

Tsukishima barks a laugh, "Yeah, all the spiking and blocking."

Tobio contemplates for a moment and goes on. "They are so calloused too." 

A twitch of indignation was apparent in Kei's muted squawk and attempt to pull his hand out of Kageyama's hand. But Kageyama held on.

"But they are always warm. And so large, they fit so perfectly in mine." At this Tobio forces Kei to hold his hand open against his. Like that scene in Tarzan. "They are a little longer cause you are a dinosaur and each scar just... shows all the things you have been through. In life and especially volleyball!"

"King, what is the point of this."

"I think I was admiring your hands before you kicked me," he teased.

Tsukishima smiled at him then chuckled resigned. "My hands are ugly. And crooked. And yours..." Kei interlocked their hands, smiling sweetly he said, "are slender and pretty." 

"But they look nice together no?"

"They do."

"We do."

Kei laughs at him. "Yeah we do too."

"Alright now that you've calm down let's figure out transport."

"Oi I was perfectly well before you whipped us onto a frenzied tangent for some Tarzan risqué hand action."

"You were not so don't try to turn this around on me!"

"Fine, let's drop it." Kei laughs at him. But Kageyama keeps pouting. "Grab your phone so you can call and I'll find the numbers. Till when are Takeda and Ukai gone again?"

"Next week? Honestly the coach and advisor position is so much work. What if we can't find a bus."

"We are walking."

"Bruh."

Kei swats him and they get to work. Kageyama lips stopped bleeding by the time they are able to last-minute hire from an agency a bus big enough for the team to go to the city. (Also warning the driver to carry plastic bags in case Hinata or the first years get nervous to the point of nausea.)

"Let me buy you ice cream."

"It's okay Kei. It has stopped bleeding."

Kageyama locks the door of the locker room now that they were out. 

"I just want to spend some time with my boyfriend."

"You are kinda transparent."

"FINE, don't come."

Tsukishima tries to stalk away, face ablaze (he was caught.)

"No no I'm coming Kei," then he cheekily adds," _You let me get to you too easily._ "

Tsukishima has to admit it was funny that Kageyama was quoting back his words so slyly. But he can't let Tobio get the that satisfaction, "You are insufferable."

Kageyama just laughs at him. And they lightly holds hands as they exit the school to 'treat' that cut on Kageyama's lip. Kei looks at their joint hands and has to admit they both do look good together.

When Tobio caught him staring at their interlocked hands Kei kissed his frown away. Except that frown became a grimace of pain cause, "Damn it Kei my lip is swollen!"

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO its kinda too cheeky but I love it.
> 
> Read my other TsukiKage Works!


End file.
